Quest
A quest is a task given by an NPC to a Player character that yields a reward when completed. However some quests can come from right-clicking signs (usually the "Wanted Poster" type), reading scrolls or documents, opening containers, using certain looted items (which will say "Begins a quest" on the tooltip when moused over), or just completing a previous quest (chain quest). The Quests category has articles on many specific quests. While not as comprehensive as database sites like Allakhazam, Thottbot or Wowhead, these articles have the advantage of a central place for updated information on a quest as opposed to a long list of sometimes conflicting or old comments tacked on to the end of quest data. New quests can be added to WoWWiki by reading , following the and categorize by main zone. A complete list of quests available can be found on the http://www.wowwiki.com/Category:Quests_by_Level Category:Quests by Level page. Starting out Depending on your race you will start in a different geographical region with some common quests and some race/class-specific quests with several low-level creatures around and a limited number of NPCs. Many of the quests in World of Warcraft are single-step, but there will often be multiple followup quests that turn into a long quest series. Many NPCs can offer you more than one quest; when talking to them, you'll get a window giving you the option to select which quest you wish to talk to them about, using the same symbols as appear over their heads. To find out the quest or the status of an uncompleted quest, talk to the NPC with a quest status indicator. Occasionally as you adventure in Azeroth, you may encounter dropped or fixed items that will give out quests when activated (right-clicked). Try to get and finish all the quests in a given geographic locale before moving on to a higher-level area with new quests. The reason for this is that other quests may send you in different directions and into other map areas. By the time you get back to the original quest track, the quests have gone gray. They can still be accomplished, but any items received will be below your current level, the XP will be much less helpful, and the cash, if any, will be small change compared to the amounts you are currently bringing in from looting and selling vendor trash items. However, if it is a member of a long quest chain, it may be worth completing gray quests, because later ones may be for your level or even for above your level. Identifying quest givers :See also: Category:Quest givers You can identify quest giving NPCs from indicators over their heads: * A gold !' indicates an available quest. ** As of Patch 2.3, this '! marker will show up on the mini-map (see upper image to the right). * A silver !' indicates a quest that will be available when you gain a few levels. * A gold '? indicates a completed quest (you have met its requirements). They will also usually appear as a yellow dot • on the mini-map, but can be easily confused with other detectable things. ** As of Patch 2.3, this ?' marker will show up on the mini-map (see lower image to the right). * A silver '? indicates an in-progress (un-completed) quest that you still have requirements to meet. * A blue !' or '? indicates that that NPC has a repeatable quest available. These type of quests are usually meant as a means of gaining reputation with a certain faction, as a reward and xp is only given the first time the quest is completed. After that, xp gained is much lower and there is often no reward but a certain amount of reputation for the respected faction. Also as of Patch 2.3, you can identify quest givers by the pointer change when you move it over them: : interact with quest giver quest giver out of range If you have completed a quest but you might not want to turn it in yet (because your bags are full, for instance), you can return to it later at any time. But until you turn it in, above such a NPCs head will only be a gold question mark, so you will not know whether they have a new quest for you until you turn it in, or at least until you speak to them as if to turn it in. If a quest is considered too low level for your character (if it will have a gray color in your log, or will be gray in the next few levels), you can only discover it by talking (right-click) to the quest giver. In Patch 2.3, the quest title in the quest giver's talk window will also be tagged "(Low Level)", if it is too low level. An exclamation point will not appear. In some cases the first step of a quest vein will have this quality; however, the later steps may even be red in some cases, so it may be well worth doing any such quest. It is up to the player to decide. Quest types :See also: Category:Quests:Escort Most standard quest tasks take one of the following forms with a variety of quest objectives: * Gather a number of items and return them to the quest giver or some other NPC. * Kill a number of creatures and return to the the quest giver or another NPC. * Deliver an item (usually a letter or a package) or some items from the quest giver to another NPC. * Kill a number of creatures, loot a single quest item or several quest items from them, and return with the quest item(s) to the quest giver or another NPC. * Use a profession to acquire or make a single or several items and return with the item(s) to the quest giver or another NPC. * Escort an NPC from one place to another, usually through a dangerous area. *: Many quests that involve escorting an NPC through an area full of mobs can be quite difficult to do alone. "The Defias Traitor" quest in Westfall is one such example, as is the Forsaken quest in Silverpine Forest "Escorting Erland." The NPCs of those quests are suicidal hotshots who engage each enemy within a 10-yard radius despite your directive to keep them alive, leaving you to save them from themselves as well as all the other mobs attempting to eat both of you. In addition, many escort quests have scripted events where a number of enemies will spawn right in front of you, forcing you to fight them at once. Failing these quests occurs commonly, but you can easily abandon it and start over. Or, in some cases, if you find yourself overwhelmed during quests like these, abandon the quest and run away as far as you can, and try it again when you are at a higher level or have some backup coming with you. * Find and speak to an NPC, which usually leads to a subsequent quest. When such quests are designed to have the sole purpose of leading a player from one zone to another, they are known as Bread Crumb Quests * Build and/or maintain a level of reputation with a specific faction. * Find a container item, loot an item in it that gives you a follow-up quest. * Explore a particular region or area and return to the quest giver or some other NPC. NOTE: Some quests have a time limit that will appear under the mini-map. Repeatable quests Most quests are of the standard type (!'). However, some can be repeated indefinitely (or at least until some maximum is hit) and can be identified by the blue '? over the head of the quest giver whether or not you have the requisite items. The symbol remains a blue ?' after you turn it in again. Such repeatable quests are quite frequently begun by a normal quest, and once you've completed that quest it appears as is described. Most repeatable quests are repeatable reputation quests (RRQs) for increasing your reputation with a particular faction. See the What are the Repeatable Reputation Quests section of the Reputation page for a list. Contrary to the type of quest described just above, for example, the Timbermaw furbolgs of Felwood and Winterspring want you to prove to them that you're on their side. In this case, each time you turn in the quest, rather than having a blue question mark, you get a familiar gold exclamation point. The Darkmoon Faire has special repeatable quests that both increase reputation and allow you to collect tickets for rewards. Technically these quests cannot be done indefinitely, since they stop appearing if a reputation maximum is reached. Daily quests :''See also: Category:Daily Quests Daily quests are a sub-type of repeatable quests that you may only do once per (calendar) day. That is, you could do one at 11pm on one day, and 1am on the next, but would then have to wait until after midnight to do again. Another limitation is that you may perform only 10 of this variety of quest per day. This may force you to choose among those daily quests available to you. The number of daily quests you have done this day is listed in the upper right-hand corner of your quest log. It appears that most quests of this type appear with the standard marker (!), regardless of how often you do them. Seasonal quests Seasonal quests, like normal quests, are usually non-repeatable during the same season; however, they can be repeated the following year. See Blizzard's Event Calendar for exact dates of limited time events and their quests. Dates are given for their 2006-07 period unless otherwise stated: *Darkmoon Faire - Every month *Children's Week - 9th May - 16th May *Scourge Invasion - 20th June - 150 battles won *Midsummer Fire Festival - 21st June - 5th July *Brewfest - 2th October - 16th October *Hallow's End - 18th October - 1st November *Feast of Winter Veil - 22nd December - 4th January *New Year - 31st December - 1st January *Love is in the Air - 10th February - 13th February *Lunar Festival - 12th February - 2nd March *World Events Quest rewards Most rewards take the form of items or money, but some quests (especially class-specific ones) give abilities or spells. Some of the more desirable reward items include quality or better items or recipes for use with professions. All quests tend to include XP as part of the reward, although some repeatable reputation quests do not reward XP. Additional notes: * Some quests allow you to choose among reward items. * Most reward items will be bind on pickup, also known as Soulbound. * The completion of quests will also impact your reputation with particular factions, which can have further beneficial effects such as cheaper prices at vendors and access to special vendors such as mounts. * Some reward items may not be usable by your character (based on class usually). *Level 60(non-expansion owners) or level 70 (expansion owners) characters now gain money instead of XP for turning in quests. This was done to encourage them to continue completing quests in the endgame. The exchange rate seems to be 10 copper for each XP that the quest would otherwise have given; however, repeatable quests are exempt from this rule and will not yield additional money. Managing a quest log Currently active quests are listed with their status and details in the Quest Log (L key). Quests can also be shared with other party members. A player can be in the process of completing (or completed but not turned in) up to 25 quests at any one time. A warning will sound and a small message appears if you try to accept a quest when you already have 25 quests. Sharing quests To share a quest, open the Quest Log, select a quest and click Share Quest at the bottom of the window. Each member of the party who is in the vicinity will be prompted whether they want to join the quest. Once you've tried to share a quest, the following things may happen: * If the party member is eligible for a quest, a yellow system message will appear stating you are sharing the quest with the character. The receiving character will get a quest window as if they were receiving a quest from an NPC. * If the party member accepts the quest, a yellow system message will appear stating the character accepted the quest. * If the party member is not eligible to begin a quest, a yellow system message will appear stating the character is not eligible. This can happen if the party member is, for example, of the wrong class (if the quest is class-specific) or is of insufficient level. It can also happen if the character has not completed the quest's prerequisite quest(s), if any. * If the party member already has the quest, has already completed the quest, or has a full quest log, a yellow system message will appear stating this. * If the party member is too far away from the player attempting to share the quest, a yellow system message will appear stating this. Some quests will not be sharable, since they apply only to the player who accepted the quest. If the option to accept the quest is not given to a party member, they will not receive credit for having helped complete it. If accepting the quest gives an item which is required to do the quest, the quest is usually not shareable. Abandoning quests Quests can be abandoned with no penalty by clicking Abandon Quest in the Quest Log, except that the player must find the quest giver again to pickup the quest again. The Cancel button in the Quest Log just closes the window and does not affect any selected quests. "Kill X of Y" quests Any quests that require you to kill "X" amount of something will have you restart at 0 killed if/when you pick up the quest again. This will affect all kill counters for any single quest, regardless of the number of different items needed to kill. "Collect X of Y" quests If the items you are collecting are marked as Quest item you '''will lose those items when you abandon the related quest. Items, such as trade goods, which are not quest items will not be lost. Quests that have you collect "X" amount of something though will be updated to show the current amount you have collected (on person or in bank) if/when you pick up the quest again. The quests that are most easily abandoned are the ones that come from drops that you have found. This way you can just reactivate the item and get the quest right back. Also, other good quests to drop (in case you need to) are the ones you get from NPCs in the area of your Hearthstone-bound inn. This way you don't have to travel far to re-obtain them. It could be inconvenient, however, if you suddenly decide to do a quest that you get from there, yet you have to travel quite some distance to arrive at where you complete the quest. It can be very difficult to juggle quests. It would be helpful to write down what quests you've seen, where to get them, and where they're completed, and where you turn them in, so you can do several quests at once in one area. See also *Long, Exceptional, or Hidden Questlines - A listing of quests that have many steps, are generally regarded as exceptional by those that do them, are particularly memorable, or are difficult enough to find that very few people come across them during regular play. References External links * WoWPlotter - Online quest database plots quest objectives on a zone map, and can also suggest quests that are close together, to save you time when coming up with your waypoints. * Wowhead - Databases, Tools, Forums and more Category:Quests Category:Game Terms Category:Quests_by_Level